Boredom at Castle Gaustadt
by J-chan the Maniacal
Summary: The Krieger twins, when left to their own devices, find... ways to pass the time.


Okay, I find the thorough lack of superfluous Sigmund/Simon twincest here and elsewhere frustrating. It... It just hurts that these pretties aren't being used more. Say what you want about the BloodRayne games, but at least they've got eyecandy! ;D

Warnings (of DOOM): Blah blah, twincest, blah, highly inappropriate stuff, blah, ridiculously hot Nazis, blah. You get the idea. This is under the M rating for a reason, boys and girls.

Oh, and I don't own BloodRayne. If I did, there'd be more games. Because Rayne is hot. *glomps the dhampir*

XxXxXxX

The nights at Castle Gaustadt were lively enough, filled with blood and the thrill of combat. But the days, oh, the days were far too long and so, so boring. Watching the other soldiers scurry about trying to locate the heart of Beliar was only entertaining for the first hour or so, but then what to do? It wasn't as though Gosler would ever let them horse around with a couple of the tanks. Bastard.

With four hours left before sunset, it seemed that the Krieger twins would have to find some other way to pass the time...

Simon cast a sidelong glance at his brother from across the cluttered dining table. Beloved Sigmund, his mirror image, all sculpted muscle and chiselled features. He longed to trace his fingertips along the little scar across his brother's right eye, the small imperfection which only served to enhance Sigmund's beauty.

The right-handed brother knew what his twin was thinking and smiled, laughing to himself. To call Simon incorrigible would not be quite fair; they were both hopeless in that regard. But here lately, the left-hand between them had been particularly restless. Without proper entertainment, and with no women among the soldiers scouring the ruins- aside from the pretty, raven-haired dhampir, perhaps- the pair's options were limited. Was it any wonder that they would seek comfort from each other?

The twins exchanged a simple glance, no more than that. Words were unnecessary between them, always had been. A moment later, they had cleared a space on the table, Simon sitting on the edge while his brother stood, the pair locked in a passionate embrace. Sigmund's tongue delved past his twin's lips, meeting with its counterpart, both men moaning softly as their kiss deepened. Simon whimpered as his brother's hand traveled down between his legs, fondling him through the fabric of his uniform. He longed to be fully exposed to Sigmund's expert manipulations, to enjoy his touch at a more liesurely pace, but the risk of being caught was too great here. They would have to settle for a quickie until they could find a more secluded location.

Sigmund took the fingertips of his glove inbetween his teeth and removed the item, tossing it carelessly to one side before hastily unfastening his sibling's trousers. Each one looked to the far doors on either side of the room to make certain that they were alone. When they were satisfied that the coast was clear, Simon quickly pushed the garment down around his ankles, hissing slightly as his brother's fingers closed around the hard shaft of his erection and began stroking him slowly. He teased Simon until the tip was weeping, then slicked some of the pearlescent fluid onto his fingers and pressed them to his twin's mouth.

Simon obediently sucked at the digits, licking them clean and wetting them thoroughly for what he knew would be coming next. When his brother pulled his hand away, a lingering thread of saliva trailed from the tips to his own tongue, and Sigmund licked it up, his lips closing on Simon's once more. The left-handed brother leaned back on the hard surface of the table, spreading himself so that his twin could prepare him, arching slightly as Sigmund's strong fingers forced their way into the tight heat of his entrance, scissoring, pumping in and out experimentally, making him whimper and sigh.

When it seemed that his brother was ready, Sigmund withdrew his fingers. He watched, entranced, as Simon slid off of the table, kneeling before him, unbuckling his belt, working to free his own captive manhood. He shuddered as Simon's tongue lapped at the head of his cock, his twin suckling him until he was weak in the knees. Before he could lose control, he pushed Simon away, motioning for him to assume the proper position. His brother bent partially over the table, Sigmund guided his now-throbbing erection into his twin, burying himself deeply inside Simon.

Sharp gasps and panting breaths filled the space of the room as the brothers took their pleasure from each other. Simon ground his hips back against Sigmund; Sigmund pressed tightly against his brother and resumed jerking him off while he bucked into his ass.

At last, Simon stifled a throaty groan, coming into his brother's hand just as Sigmund climaxed, pumping into him a few more times before finally pulling out of him with a wet noise. They shared one last kiss, both of them spent and satisfied.

By the time anyone came wandering by, the mess had already been cleaned up and the twins were back to sitting around and looking bored. It wasn't an ideal scenario, but so long as no one figured out what they were up to when they got that smug look, they could make it work. What else did they have to do besides screw around?

Well, besides that and trying to devise a way to get a couple of those damned super-tanks away from Gosler...

XxXxXxX

If I managed to screw up which one has which arm, I apologize. I try to be careful with details most of the time, but I usually type this stuff at ungodly hours, so there's never a guarantee that my brain's going to be functioning at 100%. Still, I hope somebody- ANYBODY enjoyed this. I got a kick out of writing it, but that's because I was venting my frustration. Feel free to review, if you've a mind to. I'll just be sitting in the corner, drooling on the bishonen... *stares longingly at the Krieger twins*


End file.
